Warmth in Another's Hands
by Lendezu
Summary: T.K is depressed after his break up with Kari. Yolei is confused whether she loves Ken or not. Trying to get help from each other they make the situation even more complicated. And how Kari will react to this? Miyakeru.
1. Chapter 1

**Kiss by Mistake**

T.K went out his school at the end of the day. Lately, things didn't go well for him. He and Kari broke up and even they started fighting a lot, he felt lonely and missed her. At the entrance of the school he saw a blond girl, that girl was his cousin.

"Tomoko, what a surprise" T.K said and hugged her "What is bringing you here?"

"I just wanted to see you. You know I missed you so much" Tomoko said "So how is life?"

"Everything is just sucks" T.K said.

"You and Kari broke up?" Tomoko asked.

"So Matt already told you" T.K said.

"No, Matt didn't tell me a thing, I just know you" Tomoko said "Won't you invite your cousin for a milkshake?"

"Oh, sorry, let's go" T.K said and they went to a café, they sat at the table and both of them order a milkshake. T.K took out a package of cigarettes, lit one cigarette and put the rest of the pack on the table.

"I see you haven't quit" Tomoko said.

"How can I quit if I'm always stressed and depressed?" T.K asked.

"I just worry about you, smoking is bad for you" Tomoko said.

"You sound just like my mother" T.K said.

"Because we both care about you" Tomoko said "You know, Kari is nice but she is not the girl for you"

"Maybe you are right" T.K said and took a drag of his cigarette "It because unbearable for us to be together. She started finding faults in me and we fought unnecessary"

"Everything happens for good, I think she just doesn't deserve a guy like you" Tomoko said.

Yolei met her boyfriend, Ken after school.

"Hello, my love" Ken said and kissed her.

"Hello, Ken, how was your day?" Yolei asked.

"It was fine, but I missed you so much" Ken said.

"Me too" Yolei said, but she was unsure she really feels like that.

"Yolei, I thought a lot about this and I think we should move in together, what do you think?" Ken asked.

"I don't know, Ken. I really don't want any commitment between us" Yolei said.

"But Yolei, it's not like we are getting married" Ken said.

"I know, but I think this step is too big for now" Yolei said.

"I'll let you think about it and you know I won't force you to do something you don't want" Ken said and then approached to kiss her, but she moved away, not letting him kiss her.

"Ken, I'm sorry. I'm really not in the mood today" Yolei said and walked away.

Yolei didn't know what is happening to her. She knew Ken really loved her and she thought she loved him, too. However, everything became so usual, not like it was when she and Ken started dating, and then she counted the minutes until their meeting, now she searches for reasons not to go to meet him. Yolei wanted to talk to someone about that, but she knew that Cody who doesn't like Ken much probably would say "Dump him, you should've done this long time ago" and Kari would probably say "Come on! Don't you see how much he loves you? I don't think you'll find another guy like that. So stop with all your doubts and tell him that you agree to move in with him". She really didn't know who she can talk about it. She decided to go to the café to drink something and relax. She entered the café and saw there T.K sitting with a girl she didn't know. She came to their table.

"Hello, T.K" Yolei said.

"Hello, Yolei, good to see you" T.K said "This is Tomoko and Tomoko, this is Yolei, my friend"

"Good to meet you, Yolei" Tomoko said and shook Yolei's hand "Well, T.K, I need to go, I'll talk to you later"

"Bye, Tomoko" T.K said and Yolei sat at her chair. Yolei looked worried at the cigarettes package at the table and at the ashtray with three cigarette butts. T.K really smoked quite a lot like Kari used to tell her.

"I'm sorry" T.K said and took the package inside his pocket.

"It's okay" Yolei said "I see you are quick"

"What do you mean?" T.K asked.

"You already have another girlfriend and you know she seems nice" Yolei said and T.K's face fell down.

"She is my cousin" T.K said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Actually when I think of it, she really looks a bit like you" Yolei said.

"It's okay, Yolei. Tomoko and I were very close since we were children. Actually everybody thought we are twins and she is like an older sister for me" T.K said.

"That's nice you have someone like that" Yolei said even she knew that T.K is very depressed, he probably feels better than her since he can speak to Tomoko about his pain. That time the waitress brought a juice for Yolei.

"So how are you doing, T.K? It's so hard for me to see you like that" Yolei said.

"I'm trying to be fine and not to think of Kari" T.K said, he wanted to reach out for a cigarette, but he thought he shouldn't smoke next to Yolei "I think I'm going to get over her, it became impossible for us to be together anyway" Then there was silence between them and then T.K spoke up again.

"Yolei, you look like something bothering you. Is something wrong?" T.K asked.

Yolei didn't know if she should tell T.K about it, she really trusted him, but she was unsure if he is that one person she should speak up to. She decided she would tell him everything.

"Ken suggested we move in together" Yolei said.

"But that's great, Yolei" T.K said.

"Well, I'm confused. I don't even know if Ken and I are meant to be together. I know Ken really loves me, but I'm very unsure of my feelings towards him" Yolei said "I used to think that I love him, but now I don't really know"

"Yolei, you shouldn't do anything that you don't want or you are not sure. I think you should wait until your feelings are clear to you. Then you would know if you should be with Ken or not" T.K said.

"Do you really think so? I shouldn't do anything for now?" Yolei asked.

"Yes, once your feelings would be clear to you, you shall know what to do" T.K said.

"Thank you, T.K. You don't know how much this means to me" Yolei said, she really felt better after speaking to T.K.

"You know I'm always here for you" T.K said.

"Yeah, if you have a problem you always can count on me, too" Yolei said.

"Thanks, Yolei" T.K said "Let's go home"

They walked home together as they lived at the same building. They arrived to Yolei's apartment.

"I guess that's it" T.K said.

"T.K, thanks for everything. You helped me a lot" Yolei said.

"Thanks you, too, Yolei. It was great to speak to you" T.K said.

"Good bye, T.K" Yolei said.

"Good bye, Yolei" T.K said.

Then they hugged. When they hugged their eyes met and then their faces got closer and then their lips met, too. Yolei realized what she is doing and stopped kissing T.K.

"T.K, this is wrong" Yolei said.

"Why, Yolei?" T.K asked.

"You are Kari's ex-boyfriend" Yolei said.

"That's right, Yolei. I'm Kari's ex-boyfriend. This means we are not together so I'm absolutely single" T.K said.

"You are also Cody's friend. Cody hates all the guys that like me" Yolei said.

"Do you think Cody is going to hate me? I think I can bear that" T.K said.

"You are also my friend. You are like a brother to me, I don't want to lose you" Yolei said.

"But you are not going to lose me. You know that first of all, I'm your friend" T.K said.

"T.K, I have a boyfriend and I can't believe I've just cheated on him" Yolei said.

"But you've said that you are unsure of your feelings towards him" T.K said.

"Now I'm even more confused, leave me alone, T.K" Yolei said and entered her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**So Much Confusion**

Yolei was sitting in her apartment. She was shocked after what happened; she cheated on her boyfriend with someone that yesterday she could call a brother. Now she was even more confused; she didn't know if she loves Ken but she doesn't know what she feels for T.K either. Kissing him gave her a feeling of being safe; she never felt something like that with Ken. Her phone called and she answered.

"Hello?" Yolei said.

"Hello, my love, how are you? I missed you so much" It was Ken.

"Ken, you haven't seen me just for a half an hour" Yolei said.

"It feels like an eternity to me. Every second without you it an eternity to me" Ken said.

Yolei felt so bad cheating on Ken, he loves her so much.

"Yolei, listen, I'm really sorry. I don't want you to do something you don't want. It is really too big step for us for now" Ken said "I'm going to wait until you are really to move in with me"

"Thanks, Ken" Yolei said.

"I love you, Yolei" Ken said.

"I love you too, Ken" Yolei said but she wasn't sure and they hang up.

Yolei felt herself like a total bitch. Ken loves her so much but she cheated on him. She really needed to talk to someone and this time it can't be T.K. Cody won't understand her either, he is too young and she just couldn't tell Kari that she kissed her ex-boyfriend. She thought that the right thing is to call Mimi, she started dialing Mimi's number.

"Hello?" She heard Mimi's voice.

"Hello, Mimi, how are you? Do you have time now?" Yolei said.

"Yes, Yolei" Mimi said.

"I really need to talk to you, I got into a very confusing situation and I feel you are the only one who can advice me" Yolei said.

"You know I'm always here for you. Let's meat in the café in the next half an hour" Mimi said.

"Thanks a lot, Mimi" Yolei said.

"You welcome, see you" Mimi said and they hang up.

When T.K got home he finally could do the thing he couldn't do next to Yolei. He lit a cigarette. However, its taste was so awful that he angrily stubbed the cigarette in the ashtray. He wanted to taste something else – Yolei's lips. This taste was so good and he felt like going to her apartment and kissing her again, even she is maybe going to reject him.

T.K drank water to get rid of the taste and then he took his cigarettes package and threw it into the trash can. He decided he is not going to smoke anymore. It was a nasty habit anyway and everybody hated it; his mother, Kari, Tomoko and probably Yolei hates it too. Now he didn't understand why he decided to smoke in the first time.

"Well done, Takeru" Tomoko said.

"Tomoko, I didn't hear you coming" T.K said.

"I just wanted to surprise you" Tomoko said "I hope you are not going to buy new ones now"

"No, I'm really not gonna touch this shit anymore" T.K said.

"Great, I'm really happy for you" Tomoko said "By the way, who was that girl in the restaurant?"

"I've told you, she is my friend, Yolei" T.K said.

"She is cute, I really like her" Tomoko said.

"Do you really think so?" T.K asked.

"Yeah, she is much better than Kari" Tomoko said.

"But she is like my sister. Being with her is like being with you" T.K said.

"I actually would be glad" Tomoko said and smiled "What as I know you, Takeru, you are hiding something from me"

"We would be a weird couple since everybody thinks that we are twins and I don't know what you are talking about. You know I can't hide anything from you" T.K said.

"That's why I'm sure that something happened between you and Yolei" Tomoko said.

"Nothing really happened" T.K said.

"Liar" Tomoko said.

"Tomoko, you have no shame. You called me a liar, I really didn't expect this from you" T.K said.

Tomoko kept looking in a naughty look at T.K waiting for him to speak up.

"Fine, Tomoko, you won. You are right; something happened between me and Yolei" T.K said.

"I knew you can't hide anything from me for too long" Tomoko said.

"But it was just a kiss and besides she has a boyfriend, she sees me only as a friend and she thinks it's wrong for us to be together since I'm Kari's ex-boyfriend" T.K said.

"You can find a millions of excuses, but I see that the kiss didn't mean nothing to you" Tomoko said "You were totally depressed when I met you today, now I see that you feel better"

"I really like Yolei. I mean I always liked her, as a friend. I don't know what to do now after that kiss. Yolei thinks that it's wrong for us to be together, but I just don't know what to do. Even now I feel that I want to see her and kiss her again" T.K said.

"You need to find out what this kiss meant to her. You both need to talk about your feelings. Maybe there is a chance for you to be together" Tomoko said.

Yolei came to the café and Mimi was already there.

"Hello, Mimi" Yolei said and sat at the table with Mimi.

"Hello, Yolei, how are you doing?" Mimi said.

"Mimi, have you ever felt unsure that you love Joe?" Yolei asked.

"No, I love Joe and I know that Joe is the only person that loves me because of who I am and not because I'm beautiful" Mimi said "What happened?"

"Well, I feel quite unsure that I love Ken. I mean I know he loves me, but everything is just not as it was before. I don't feel I want to see him all the time, I look for excuses not to meet him and he suggested we move in together and I just don't want to" Yolei said.

"Yolei, this is all natural, soon you'll get over this feeling and I think it's just because you spend too much time with Ken and just got tired. Now you'll spend less time with him and you'll find out soon that you really love and miss him" Mimi said.

"Do you really think so?" Yolei asked.

"Of course" Mimi said "As for, moving in with him, it is really too big step for now, but time passes and you'll want it too, you are just not ready for it now"

"Thanks, Mimi. I really hope you are right" Yolei said "Have you ever cheated on Joe?"

Mimi's face fell down "Well, yes. However, it meant nothing to me. I just wanted to have fun and after that I was even surer that I love Joe and no one else"

"Really? Who was that guy? Does Joe know about him?" Yolei asked.

"He is a guy you don't know and Joe won't know a thing unless you tell him" Mimi said.

"I promise I won't tell him anything" Yolei said.

"Thanks, Yolei" Mimi said "Wait! Have you cheated on Ken?"

"Yes" Yolei said sadly "It was with a guy that is a really close friend of mine"

Mimi started laughing "It's Cody, right? Don't worry, Yolei. It is really nothing. I think you know better than me that Cody is the younger brother you never had"

"Calm down, Mimi. It's not Cody" Yolei said and Mimi became shocked.

"No, please tell that you are kidding" Mimi said "You don't mean to say that you cheated on Ken with T.K?"

"I'm afraid it's true" Yolei said "I don't know what happened to me. He just walked me home and then…we kissed"

"And what did you feel when it happened?" Mimi asked.

"It something I didn't feel When I'm kissing Ken for a long time. The warmth of his arms and the taste of his lips on mine, I even feel I want this feeling again and again" Yolei said.

"Yolei, I'm afraid to say that you fell in love with T.K" Mimi said.

"But it just so wrong; I have a boyfriend and T.K is Kari's ex-boyfriend" Yolei said.

"As I know T.K, he is a great guy who not will only love you but also listen to you and understand you. You really should think of Kari, because they are over" Mimi said "As for Ken, you are quite unsure of your feelings towards him"

"Well, but he really loves me, I really don't think that breaking up with him is the right thing to do" Yolei said.

"I think I can't help you anymore, you really need to choose what you like more now" Mimi said.

"Thanks, Mimi. You helped me a lot" Yolei said. After this conversation Yolei knew what she had to do. She went to T.K's apartment and knocked on the door. T.K opened the door but Yolei hesitated to come in.

"Yolei, it's so good to see you" T.K said.

"T.K, I can't stop thinking of you and our kiss. I feel I'm doing something wrong, but I want it so much" Yolei said.

"Yolei, I feel the same. I want to be with you and feel you close to me again" T.K said.

"I thought about it a lot and I want to be with you, too. However, we should meet secretly and no one should know about us" Yolei said "I'm still unsure of my feeling for Ken"

"I'm going to wait all the time you wish" T.K said and then he hugged Yolei and she felt the warmth of his hands again and then they kissed, but Yolei stopped.

"Not here, Cody might see us" Yolei said and they entered T.K's apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Secret Meetings and Double Life**

In the next days, everybody noticed the changes in T.K and Yolei. Both of them seemed happier. They kept meeting secretly and with every meeting they knew even more they want to keep meeting in order to feel each other again and again. On one of the school breaks Yolei and Cody met.

"Hello, Cody, how are you?" Yolei asked.

"I'm fine, thanks. Yolei, lately you seem very happy" Cody said.

"Yeah, Cody. Everything has changed for good" Yolei said.

"Is it because of Ken?" Cody asked.

"Well, yeah. I'm so happy with him" Yolei lied. She felt bad for lying to Cody, but she had no choice, no one should know that she is with T.K now.

"Tell Ken that he is very lucky and tell him to keep you well. I want always to see you happy like that" Cody said.

"I see you stopped disliking Ken" Yolei said.

"I can't dislike a person who makes you so happy, Yolei. Actually I'm very thankful to him" Cody said.

"Thanks, Cody" Yolei said.

T.K looked at Cody and Yolei. He felt kinda jealous he can't be with Yolei now.

"T.K?" He heard a voice behind him, he turn around and saw Kari.

"Hello, Kari" T.K said.

"I'm really sorry. I know I've hurt you a lot" Kari said.

"It's okay, Kari. I'm really fine" T.K said.

"Actually you seem very happy" Kari said.

"Well, life doesn't stop with our break up so I try not to be down" T.K said.

"It's great. I felt really bad after what happened. I was horrible" Kari said.

"Everything happens for good, so don't worry about it" T.K said "So what about you now?"

"As usual, nothing special. I'm so glad you are not angry with me" Kari said. It seemed that T.K already got over her and this fact made Kari very angry.

"Yeah, we broke up but it doesn't mean that we can't be friends now" T.K said.

"Yeah, right, well I have to go, bye" Kari said.

"Bye" T.K said and Kari walked away.

'Friends? No way!' Kari thought to herself 'I'm going to win him back'

T.K came to Yolei and Cody.

"Hello, guys" T.K said.

"Hello, T.K" Cody said.

"Yolei, I need you to explain me something in history" T.K said "Cody, may I steal her from you for a while?"

"Alright, I'll talk to you later, Yolei" Cody said and Yolei walked away with T.K. They came to a place no one can see them.

"T.K, since when do you have problems in history?" Yolei asked.

"Actually I don't have any problems" T.K said "You are my only problem" Then T.K started kissing Yolei.

"T.K, are you crazy? We are at school" Yolei said "Kari might see us"

"Yolei, I just couldn't hold on. I see you and want to kiss you so much" T.K said "Even seeing you with Cody make me jealous"

"Are you serious? Cody is my friend and you know that" Yolei started laughing "and don't worry, tonight we are going to be together"

At the end if the day, T.K saw Ken meeting Yolei, they kissed and started walking together. T.K felt so jealous; he wanted Yolei to be with him. He couldn't understand Yolei; if she was unsure she loves Ken, why is she so afraid to lose him? Why does she have to lead a double life?

"T.K, is everything alright?" Cody asked him.

"Yes, Cody" T.K said.

"You know I'm so happy for Yolei, lately she became so happy. I'm so thankful to Ken" Cody said.

"I thought you dislike Ken" T.K said. He couldn't tell Cody that actually he was the one who made Yolei happy and not Ken.

"I just thought he'll make Yolei's life miserable, but now I see it's not true" Cody said "What about you T.K? How is life?"

"I feel much better. I'm not depressed anymore. I even stopped smoking" T.K said "Kari and me are just not meant to be together and finally I got over her"

"It's great to hear, T.K. It really became unbearable to see you like that. I'm happy everything is changing for good" Cody said.

Yolei and Ken were in the park, kissing. Yolei felt that it is not the same and she wanted something else. She wanted T.K.

"I love you so much, Yolei" Ken whispered while kissing her neck.

"I love you, too, Ken" Yolei said and she knew now she was lying.

"Look what I have for you" Ken said and took out two tickets "These are tickets for a weekend in the spa just for me and you"

"Oh my god! Ken, you are so great" Yolei said and hugged Ken.

"I just thought you need a rest. Lately you seem tired and we'll also spend time together" Ken said.

"Thank you, Ken. I love you so much" Yolei said and they kissed again. Yolei started feeling bad for cheating on Ken. He loves her so much but she lead a double life and cheats on with someone who is actually Ken's friend. But she couldn't help it, she loves being with T.K so much and she also afraid to lose Ken. She really couldn't choose.

The evening has come and Yolei wore her best dress, put a make up and went to T.K's apartment. T.K opened the door and Yolei entered his apartment.

"Wow, Yolei you look so different" T.K said.

"This is all for you" Yolei said and then they started kissing.

"I have been waiting so much for this moment, every second without you is an eternity for me" T.K said.

"I feel like I'm dying without you. I wish I could tear myself into two pieces in order to be with you all the time" Yolei said.

"Don't worry about it, Yolei. I can wait for you all the time you wish. Even sometimes I really can't stop myself from kissing you, I really can wait for you" T.K said.

"Thanks, T.K, I'm lucky that you understand me" Yolei said and they continued kissing. This night they decided to take their relationship to the next level. Yolei felt warmth feeling T.K next to her, feeling his lips on her lips and feeling his warm body and his hands touching her.

"It was great, T.K, I never felt something like that with Ken" Yolei said.

"And I never felt something like that with Kari" T.K said "Why couldn't be together before that?"

"I don't know, I wish we were be together before I start dating Ken and you start dating Kari" Yolei said.

"Yeah, it could be really great" T.K said.

"I guess now you need to smoke the cigarette after" Yolei said.

"I stopped smoking, Yolei. Now I have a new addiction – You" T.K said and they started kissing again.

The next day Ken called Yolei.

"Hello, my love, how are you?" Ken asked.

"I'm fine, Ken. What about you?" Yolei asked.

"I really miss you, baby. Would you like to go to the Amusement park with me? I really want to hug while riding a roller coaster" Ken said.

"I will be glad to" Yolei said.

"Then I'll see you at 16:00 my baby, I love you so much" Ken said and they hang up. Suddenly Yolei remembered that she and T.K decided to go to a movie today. She got quite tired from leading a double life. She decided to call T.K and cancel her plans with him.

"Hello?" She heard T.K's voice and wanted to be with him so much right now.

"Hello, T.K" Yolei said.

"Hello, Yolei, how are you doing?" T.K said.

"T.K, I'm really sorry but I can't go out with you today" Yolei said.

"What has happened, Yolei?" T.K asked.

"Ken called me and asked me to go with him to an amusement park and I just forgot that we are going out today" Yolei said.

"Yolei, I don't believe you forgot about me" T.K said.

"I'm so sorry, T.K. I just couldn't turn him down. I feel so horrible, I just can't dump him" Yolei said.

"Yolei, you'll have to decide sometime. I really don't want to put pressure on you, but you'll have to do it" T.K said.

"T.K, I'm really sorry" Yolei said, she felt as tears came to her eyes.

Walking in the amusement park with Ken's arm around her, Yolei thought that people might think that they are a happy couple, but she knew that they are wrong and she wished she had the courage to tell Ken what she really feels. However, Ken loves her so much. She'll hurt him if she tells him she doesn't love him.

Suddenly she saw the person she wanted to be with right now. T.K was there with a girl she didn't know. How dare he to do that? But suddenly she realized she has been doing the same all the time they are together. She has no right to judge T.K now.

"Ken, I'll be back right now, please wait for me" Yolei said and went to T.K.

"Hello, T.K" Yolei said.

"Hello, Yolei" T.K said "Excuse me, please" He told to the girl that was with him and walked with Yolei.

"I'm so glad to see you here, Yolei" T.K said.

"I didn't expect to see you here" Yolei said "But who is that girl?" She asked angrily.

"Yolei, she is just my friend. I'm the one who needs to worry because you are here with Ken" T.K said.

"T.K, how many times should I tell you that I'm sorry?" Yolei was still angry.

"Calm down, Yolei. I really don't blame you" T.K said "I came here with that girl just because I knew you would be here and I wanted to see you"

"Really? You are just awesome" Yolei said happily and started kissing T.K, but then she stopped.

"Sorry, Ken is waiting for me" Yolei said.

"Go, before he'll see us together" T.K said and Yolei went away leaving T.K alone.

Yolei went back to Ken and Ken immediately put his arm around her and kiss her.

"Is something wrong, my honey?" He asked.

"No, everything is just fine" Yolei said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Friend or Foe**

No matter what was happening, Yolei and Kari were good friends. They could tell each other about their problems and they knew they would always support each other.

Now Yolei didn't feel free to talk to Kari about her problems since Kari is T.K's ex-girlfriend, yet she liked spending time with Kari. It made her forget about the choice she will have to make with T.K and Ken. Now it was a school break and Yolei and Kari were chatting.

"Yolei, yesterday Katsuro and Yuichi had a fight because of me" Kari said "I'm so tired of them"

"Well, you got them both crazy about you, of course they'll fight" Yolei said "But who do you like?"

"None of them, they are so boring. Sometimes I'm really jealous of you because you have a boyfriend like Ken. I wish I could have a stable relationship like you" Kari said.

"You'll find someone, Kari. Don't worry. You just shouldn't mess with those jerks anymore" Yolei said.

"You are right" Kari said "Yolei, I'll tell you something, but please don't tell anyone"

"Okay, Kari" Yolei said.

"I want to get back to T.K" Kari said and Yolei was shocked.

"Yeah, really. T.K is a great and it is stupid that we fought. He is the best boyfriend I've ever had and I really love him" Kari said.

"Well, I wish you the best. T.K is really great" Yolei said and now she knew how great.

"I'm so happy that we are friends. Who could I tell about that if not you? Promise me that we'll be friends no matter what" Kari said.

"I promise you, Kari" Yolei said and they hugged. Now Yolei realized that she was not only cheating on her boyfriend but also betraying her friend. She couldn't take this anymore and decided to go to speak to T.K.

"T.K, we can't do this anymore" Yolei said.

"Why Yolei? You don't like to be with me? Or did you decide you are choosing Ken?" T.K said.

"No, I really like to be with you and it's not about Ken" Yolei said "It's about Kari"

"Why do you even think of Kari? I'm not her boyfriend anymore and I don't love her" T.K said.

"She really loves you and she wants to get back to you, I just can't do something like that to her, she is my friend" Yolei said.

"I don't think it is right that you think about her more than yourself" T.K said "No matter what she does I'm not going to get back to her. I just can't be with someone I don't love"

"But I feel that I'm betraying Kari by being with you" Yolei said.

"It's up to you to choose what is more important. Anyway, the moments with you were the best moments of my life and I don't think I'll be able to live without them" T.K said.

"Mine, too" Yolei said and she realized she doesn't want to give up T.K so easily "I know I'm betraying Kari, but I don't think I'll be able to live without you"

"So do you want us to continue our meetings?" T.K asked.

"Yes, T.K, yes." Yolei said and she wanted to hug him and kiss him. However, they were at school.

"You made the right decision and I'm so happy about it. Do you want to go out with me today?" T.K asked.

"Of course" Yolei said.

At the end of the school day, Kari came to T.K.

"How are you doing, T.K?" Kari asked.

"I'm fine, Kari, what about you?" T.K asked.

"Well, I really miss you, T.K. I'm so sorry that we fought, because I still love you so much" Kari said.

"Kari, what we had together was awesome, but it's over and I've already moved on" T.K said.

"But, T.K, I love you and I want us to be together again. I think you are the best thing that happened to me" Kari said.

"I'm sorry, Kari, but I don't love you anymore. We can't be back together" T.K said.

"But why, T.K? How could you get over me so quickly?" Kari asked.

"I guess I realized that it gives me nothing being depressed all the time" T.K said.

"T.K, answer me honestly. Do you have a new girlfriend?" Kari asked.

"It doesn't matter. It is just impossible for us to be together again" T.K said.

"T.K, please tell me" Kari said.

"I've told you it doesn't matter, please stop messing with my life" T.K said.

"I know you have someone. I can see it when you hide something from me. Is it that Hiromi girl? I can't believe you exchanged me for her" Kari said.

"Kari, please stop. Hiromi is only my friend" T.K said.

"Okay, Takeru Takaishi, I'll find out who is that girl you go out with and she'll see the worst of me" Kari said and walked away.

T.K wasn't afraid at all. He didn't want to stop meeting Yolei no matter what Kari says and was waiting to see Yolei. In the afternoon they met outside.

"I'm so happy to see you, Yolei" T.K said.

"I don't know what is going to happen and I'm so afraid that I'll lose you" Yolei said.

"Please stop thinking about that. Let's just enjoy the time we are together" T.K said and they kissed. Later they walked in the street. T.K's arm was around Yolei and she felt better than she felt when she was with Ken. Now she was sure she loves T.K, but was still so afraid. Then they kissed again.

"Now I see why you don't want me" They heard and stopped kissing, it was Kari.

"T.K, how could you? With my best friend?" Kari said angrily.

"Kari, I've already told you that we are over" T.K said.

"You are a jerk, Takeru. Just because of some stupid fight with me, you start dating the first girl you see" Kari said.

"Kari, it's not…" T.K said.

"Shut up! And you… How you even dare to call yourself my friend? You are just a slut" Kari said.

"Kari, I'm really sorry, I never meant to hurt you" Yolei said.

"I told you all my secrets and you knew that I still love T.K, but you didn't stop meeting with him, you bitch" Kari said.

"Kari, please let me explain" Yolei said.

"I don't want to hear your explanations" Kari said and started to hit Yolei. Yolei fell down.

"Kari, stop it" T.K said and tried to move Kari away from Yolei.

"Get your dirty hands of me" Kari shouted.

"Kari, please stop. It is not Yolei's fault, even now she has doubt if she should keep meeting with me, but I can't help it. I love her" T.K said.

"Fine, T.K, I'll go away for now, but someday you'll come to me to beg on your knees to accept you back" Kari said "And you bitch, I'll make sure you'll never be happy" she said to Yolei and then walked away.

T.K picked Yolei from the floor, hugged her and started kissing her.

"Don't worry, Yolei. Everything will be fine" T.K said.

"No, T.K. We can't keep living like that, we hurt people being together and get hurt by ourselves, I'm sorry" Yolei said and ran away from him.

Weeks passed and Yolei and T.K ignored each other. T.K became depressed again and Yolei tried to think that everything happened for good. Now she decided to start everything anew with Ken. She thought that things now will better. Yolei was heading to Ken's home to surprise him. When she arrived to his apartment she found the door opened, then she entered to the living room, she found there Ken sitting on the sofa with a glass of whiskey in his hand.

Yolei was upset to see Ken drinking again. When Kari used to tell her about T.K's smoking problem she thought it's nothing compared to Ken's drinking problem; T.K doesn't acts differently because he smokes but drinking just makes Ken crazy.

"Hello, my love, is something happened?" Yolei asked.

Ken drank the whole glass in one sip "Yolei, I think you are hiding something from me"

"Ken, what are you talking about? There are no secrets between us" Yolei said.

Ken stood up and approached to Yolei.

"I'll ask this only once, do you love T.K?" Ken said.

"What? What are you talking about? Ken, you are drunk, go to sleep you'll feel better" Yolei said.

"You haven't answered me, do you love T.K?" Then Ken grabbed Yolei's arm.

"Ken, stop it! You are hurting me" Yolei said and she felt as tears came to her eyes.

"I know you were meeting T.K and you even slept with him" Ken said and shook Yolei "Kari has told me everything"

"Ken, it's not what are you thinking" Yolei said crying.

"So you call Kari a liar? How could you do that? With T.K? It just unbelievable, now I know why you were lately avoiding me." Ken said and pushed Yolei to the floor.

"Yolei, what the hell you were wanting? I loved you so much and I did my best to fulfill all your desires, but you never thought about my feelings and just went to that blond guy" Ken said.

"Ken, I'm really sorry" Yolei said.

"Go away now, I don't want to see you again" Ken said angrily and Yolei left Ken's apartment crying. She returned home and couldn't stop crying. Now she has lost everything; Ken, her friend, Kari and…T.K. She was afraid to lose Ken, but now she felt that it's not that horrible, the only one she wanted to see now was T.K. She wanted to feel his lips on hers and she wanted his warm hands to touch her again. She really missed him.

T.K was walking in the street, depressed. He missed Yolei so much. He wanted to feel her again. He blamed himself that things happened like that. Then he met Kari, but he tried to walk away.

"T.K, please don't go, listen to me" Kari said.

"Kari, we have nothing to talk about" T.K said.

"T.K, it's not too late, I love you and I think we can be together again" Kari said.

"Kari, I've already told you everything. We can't be together" T.K said.

"But we can try, everything will be fine, we'll start everything anew" Kari said and then she kissed T.K, but T.K pushed her away.

"Kari, please stop, you won't change my mind" T.K said.

"It's just unbelievable. I thought your new girlfriend was something, but you fucking exchanged me for Yolei" Kari said "I don't know what you found in her; she is so ugly and her clothes are horrible"

T.K couldn't hold himself from slapping Kari.

"Don't dare to speak like that of Yolei, she is much better than you" T.K said, not believing that he actually hit a girl.

Kari touched her cheek "Now you are angry, but you will be sorry for that" Kari said and walked away.

T.K was sorry he slapped Kari, but he couldn't stand her coming to him and trying to convince him to get back to her anymore. He really wanted to see Yolei now and hug her and kiss her. He was very depressed. He went to the closest kiosk.

"Give me please Pall Mall Blue cigarettes and a lighter" T.K said to the seller and he landed him the things and T.K paid for them. T.K sat at the table next to the kiosk and lit a cigarette. After so much time he actually liked the taste of the cigarette. With every drag he felt calmer. He heard from Davis that drinks help depression more than cigarettes, but he didn't want to start drinking since drunk people always disgusted him. Actually cigarettes always helped him to relax and get rid of bad feelings.

"I thought you said you'll never touch this shit again" It was Tomoko.

"Tomoko, I thought you returned home" T.K said.

"How can I go home if my baby cousin is depressed?" Tomoko said.

"I'm not your baby cousin, you are only 1 year older then me" T.K said and they laughed.

"It doesn't matter" Tomoko said "So what happened that you started smoking again?"

"Everything is just horrible" T.K said and lit a new cigarette with his old one "Yolei doesn't want us to continue meeting and Kari is insisting that we should get back together"

"I told you that Kari is not good news" Tomoko said.

"Yeah, when she saw me with Yolei, she created such a scene and even hit Yolei and that's why Yolei doesn't want to see me anymore" T.K said and took a drag of his cigarette "And know when she came to me here and asked me again to back to her I just could hold myself from hitting her"

"You should've listened to me when I told you that she is not for you, but hitting her was so low even I'd slap her too if I could" Tomoko said.

"I know, but she spoke bad things about Yolei and I couldn't stand that" T.K said and took a drag of his cigarette.

"I really think you should not give up on Yolei, she is a great girl and I see you love her" Tomoko said.

"Yeah, I love her, but I think she is right, it's better for us not to be together" T.K said "Don't worry about it, I'll get over her like I got over Kari"

"Well, do as you think is right, you never listen to me" Tomoko said "Well, I have to go" Tomoko kissed T.K upon his cheek.

"Take care of yourself and please try to smoke less" Tomoko said.

"Bye, Tomoko" T.K said and Tomoko walked away.

T.K thought about Tomoko's words, he really never listened to her, whether it was about Kari or Yolei or something else. Now he wasn't listening to her too and he lit another cigarette.


	5. Chapter 5

**All is Well What Ends Well**

Time passed and Yolei and T.K kept on ignoring each other. Yolei felt very lonely; she has lost her boyfriend and her best friend and the one she really loves. The only one that she felt free to talk to was Cody. She thought Cody would be happy to hear that she and Ken broke up. However he was actually very disappointed.

"But why Yolei? What happened?" Cody asked.

"We had a fight, but Cody I thought you would be happy" Yolei said.

"It's not a secret that I didn't like Ken much, but if you were so happy with him, I'm okay with that" Cody said "You really shouldn't let that happen, I see how much Ken loves you"

"Cody, you were right about Ken, I cannot be happy with him" Yolei said.

"But you seemed so happy not so long time ago and now you and Ken broke up, you are so sad" Cody said.

"It's not Ken who made so happy. It was another guy. Yeah, Cody, I was cheating on Ken" Yolei said.

"Yolei, I've never thought you were like that. I'm just shocked" Cody said.

"Cody, I just couldn't hold myself, he was like a drug to me, I liked being with him so much" Yolei said.

"Who is this guy? Do I know him?" Cody asked.

"Yes, you know him" Yolei said "It's… It's… It's T.K"

Cody was shocked again "T.K? You were meeting T.K?"

"Yeah, we were secretly meeting, but things went out of control and Kari found out about us and told Ken everything" Yolei said.

"Secret meetings? Yolei, this is crazy. You shouldn't have done something like that" Cody said.

"I know, Cody. I just wanted to be with him so much" Yolei said "I hope you don't dislike T.K now"

"Of course, no. You know that I like T.K a lot. Actually, I thought he is the guy for you since the first time I saw him" Cody said.

"Do you really think so?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah, but he always was with Kari and then you became Ken's girlfriend, so I thought you can be together only in my dreams" Cody said.

"So what do you think I should do now?" Yolei asked.

"Well, you should get back together with T.K. You are not with Ken and he is not with Kari, so now you don't have any obstacles. You also should think more about what you want and not about what other might think of you" Cody said.

"Thanks, Cody, you helped me a lot" Yolei said.

T.K was very lonely and depressed, too. However now he felt calmer since Kari gave up and stopped bothering him. Now she had a new boyfriend, Katsuro, one of the guys who fought because of her. T.K thought that she might want to make him jealous, but he knew it don't won't work since he loves Yolei and misses her a lot. Just like Yolei, Cody became the only person he can talk to him, too.

"T.K, why didn't you tell me that you and Yolei were together?" Cody asked.

"I see Yolei has already told you" T.K said "I'm sorry, Cody, but we thought that if you know someone else might know this too"

"So you didn't trust me. I just don't believe it" Cody said.

"Cody, please don't get angry. I really think you are right, if we had told Kari at first and haven't been hiding from the whole world, things could be better and maybe Yolei and I were still together" T.K said.

"I think nothing is lost. You really can be together again. I actually always wanted you to be together" Cody said.

"Forget about it, Cody. We only got hurt by being together. I really need to get over Yolei" T.K said.

"I really don't think you should give up on her, she really loves you and I think you love her, too" Cody said.

"Well, I really think I need to move on" T.K said.

"Have someone ever told you that you never listen?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, my cousin, Tomoko, she told me too I shouldn't give up on Yolei" T.K said "I think I should introduce you to her, she likes younger guys"

"T.K, I'll gladly meet her, but it's not the time to speak about it. Don't you think if two people told you the same thing then you should listen?" Cody asked.

"Maybe you are right, but I just don't know what to do now and what is going to be better for me" T.K said.

After school, Yolei went quickly to her home, entered her room and threw herself on her bed. She couldn't stop thinking of T.K. She wanted to find a way to make up with him. Is there really a chance to be together like Cody said?

"Yolei, get out of your room. If you broke up with your boyfriend, it doesn't mean you should to be depressed the whole day and stick in your room" She heard her sister's voice.

"Leave me alone, Chizuru, and go away" Yolei said, luckily her sister understood and walked away. However, Yolei thought that her sister might be right, so she decided to go outside to breathe a fresh air.

When she was outside she saw there T.K, smoking a cigarette.

"Hello, T.K, I didn't expected to see you here" Yolei said.

"Hello, Yolei. Well, my mother forbade me to smoke indoors, she thinks that it'll make me smoke less" T.K said and took a drag of his cigarette.

"But, T.K, you told me that you stopped smoking" Yolei said.

"When I was with you, I really didn't need these things, but now I just can't handle it without smoking" T.K said.

Yolei took the cigarette from his hand and threw it away. Then she put her arms around him and kissed him. It felt like the first time they kissed; the sweet feeling of his lips on her lips, the slight taste of tobacco in his mouth and the warm touch of his hands.

Suddenly he stopped kissing her.

"Yolei, are you sure that this is what you want? We only got hurt by being together. What about Ken? And Kari?" T.K asked.

"I don't care about what Ken or Kari are going to think. I love you, T.K and I want to be with you and I think nothing else matters" Yolei said.

"I love you, too, Yolei" T.K said and they kissed again. Cody passed there and he saw them kissing, he couldn't help but smiling. However, he preferred not to disturb them and went away.


End file.
